The installation of insulation material in buildings may require that the insulation be attached to a frame member of the structure. Generally, pins have been welded or glued to the frame member and then the insulation material is attached using the pins. This has presented several problems. First, the welding and gluing processes are time consuming, which makes the attachment of the insulation material tedious and inefficient. This often leads to installation and construction delays, inefficient utilization of labor, and increased installation and construction costs. Second, the bonds created by the welding and gluing processes may weaken over time, causing the pin and thus the insulation to become detached from the frame member. Third, the pins are often attached to the frame member at unaligned positions of the member, resulting in uneven or crooked alignment of the insulation material.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,194 to Drury appears to disclose a securing device for affixing insulation material to a strip steel framing member, this device is believed to have several drawbacks. First, the insulation material must be specially manufactured to include a tab that can be clamped to the frame member. Second, the clamping pressure applied to this tab may cause the insulation material to tear, resulting in the detachment of the insulation material from the frame member. Third, even if the insulation material does not tear, the tab may be pulled out of the clip, causing the insulation material to become detached from the frame member.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an assembly for attaching insulation material to a frame member that overcomes the above disadvantages.